


Imprevisti

by nerdthisway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: Tony si guardò intorno alla ricerca del suo ospite e lo trovò seduto al tavolo posto di fronte alle ampie finestre, intento a studiare. Solo quando gli si avvicinò Peter si accorse della sua presenza: «signor Stark, è tornato finalmente!» esclamò il più giovane sorridendo e alzandosi dal tavolo, «non mi aspettavo che ci mettesse cosi tanto...».Established Starker (circa)





	Imprevisti

Essere uno degli uomini più ricchi di tutta New York aveva i suoi vantaggi e i suoi svantaggi; aveva la possibilità di non lavorare per settimane ma quando il dovere chiamava doveva necessariamente rispondere, anche alle 8:00 del mattino di una tranquilla domenica primaverile.   
La sera prima l’aveva trascorsa con Peter, convinto del fatto che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato libero da qualsiasi impegno e che quindi avrebbero trascorrere la mattina a letto ad oziare, ma il mondo aveva altri piani per lui. Si sentiva non poco in colpa a lasciare Peter tutto solo in quella immensa abitazione, nonostante ormai ci passasse sempre più tempo e fosse per lui come una seconda casa, perciò decise di lasciare sul suo comodino un piccolo messaggio, giusto per avvisarlo.

_Peter, ho avuto un’emergenza, sono a lavoro. Dovrei tornare per pranzo, fammi sapere cosa vuoi mangiare.  
x, Tony._

-

Erano le 16:00 passate quando Tony varcò le porte dell’ascensore che immettevano nell’ampio attico: l’universo sembrava essere contro di lui quel giorno: dai ristoranti cinesi inspiegabilmente chiusi agli incidenti stradali passando per l’ennesimo "Signor Stark, abbiamo avuto un altro problema, potrebbe tornare in ufficio?”.  
Tony si guardò intorno alla ricerca del suo ospite e lo trovò seduto al tavolo posto di fronte alle ampie finestre, intento a studiare. Solo quando gli si avvicinò Peter si accorse della sua presenza: «signor Stark, è tornato finalmente!» esclamò il più giovane sorridendo e alzandosi dal tavolo, «non mi aspettavo che ci mettesse cosi tanto...».   
Tony posò la busta con il cibo sul tavolo e passò una mano tra i capelli di Peter: «lo so ragazzo, mi dispiace, ma ho avuto degli imprevisti» ammise dispiaciuto, «pensa che stavo per tornare senza pranz- Peter, cos’hai addosso?».   
Il giovane arrossì – indossava solo una camicia bianca e un paio di boxer neri – e, emettendo quello che sembrava più un sussurro che una risposta vera e propria, disse: «è la sua camicia, signor Stark... ho visto che l’aveva lasciata a terra accanto al letto e...» – continuò chinando il capo – «per sentirla ancora con me l’ho indossata». Improvvisamente alzò la voce, come se si fosse pentirò di quello che aveva appena detto; «mi dispiace, se vuole posso portarla in lavanderia al suo posto, non volevo che-!» – il flusso di coscienza di Peter venne interrotto dal bacio in cui lo catturò Tony mentre gli cingeva la vita con le braccia, tirandolo più a sé.   
Anche quando si staccarono Tony non riusciva a non guardare Peter, come la leggera trasparenza del tessuto lasciasse intravedere il suo torace magro e come i primo tre bottoni sbottonati mostrassero i segni rossi che si trovavano su collo e clavicole.   
«Tienila pure Peter, non è un problema» gli disse infine, «ci guadagno più di quanto pensi».


End file.
